


To The Core

by Sea_Dukes_Assistant



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Dukes_Assistant/pseuds/Sea_Dukes_Assistant
Summary: First ever shit fanfic.





	1. Return To Port

Returning to port. The one day every sailor looks forward to. Only bad thing is is takes so damn long to get the bloody ship moored up, and then there’s the long line to go ashore. It’s exciting but also a right pain in the arse. We’d been out for only a few months, mostly for training exercises, however there had been hardly any port visits, so there was a lot of tension between the men. Not so much in the wardroom…well, except for mine, but that kind of tension had nothing to do with work.

Rank has its privileges, and I was ashore within half an hour of mooring up. As always, there is car waiting. The wife never meets me on the pier mostly due to her status, and she says she’d feel she were taking the attention away from those who deserve it…us. The driver struggles with getting my sea bag into the trunk of the car. Sighing at his incompetence, I push him out of the way and shove it in myself, and, adding insult to injury, let myself into the car.

“Stupid blighter…” I mumble.

Twenty minutes and half a hard-on later, my wife is in my arms, practically clinging to me.

“I missed you so much,” she says softly.

“I know,” I reply, “I missed you too.” I place a gentle kiss on her forehead, tighten my arms around her, and we remain like this for some minutes, basking in one another’s company. As much as I love being at sea, I need this. It’s like therapy; all the stress from months of being underway literally seems to melt away. However, by now I’m in near desperate need of…attention.

“You know, the sea air does a number on my sword. It could do with a good polishing.”

She giggles.

“Why are you laughing at me?” I feign being offended.

“Because you are so silly,” she replies, smiling at me. “I was wondering how long it would take you to say something about that.” She gestures at the obvious-than-I’d-like-it-to-be bulge in my trousers.

“Oh you’re going to be sorry you did that to me,” I tell her, trying not to laugh myself. “Mocking an officer of the Queen’s Navy is not an offense to be taken lightly!”

Before she can react I get her in a fireman’s carry (she’s still laughing at me), and make my way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay her down on the bed and lean over her, and we begin to lose ourselves in each other. Her hands have a tight grip on the lapels of my jacket, her lips on mine in an equally possessive manner. I might be an impatient man, but I am by no means a selfish man. I let my hands wander, first over her amazing knorks, eventually arriving at the final destination between her legs.

“No knickers?” I ask, a bit surprised. “ I am impressed.”

She blushes, obviously having never done that before.

“I thought you might like it,” she says, running her hands over my chest.

“I do, and there’s no need for embarrassment. In fact,” I whisper in her ear, “I’m not wearing any either.”

I put her arms around me, and really begin my work. I let my lips explore her neck while my finger explore further down, practically getting drunk off the noises she makes, until neither of us can stand it anymore. I stand up and hastily remove my jacket, tie and shirt. My wife stand as well, but manages to rid herself of her dress with far more grace than I can muster. I take her hand and sit in a nearby chair, and she gracefully places herself in my lap (my wife never just “sits”; she is far too regal for that). I watch her unbuckle my belt and unzip my trousers, and I lean me head back and sigh at the relief of being freed. She strokes me a few times before sliding herself down onto me.

It takes a bit for us to establish a good rhythm, but when we do it’s all I can manage not to lose it too quickly. I never thought I would ever crave a woman as much as I crave her. I want to just sit and enjoy this, but my need for release proves too much. I place my hands on her hips as I take control, situating myself to strike just the right spot. She’s clinging to me, barely able to form a coherent sentence, and it’s not too long before she gives in, repeated my name in my ear. Her body massages me as she rides out her orgasm, my breathing quickens, and it’s all over. With short, loud gasps I empty my load inside her, and collapse.

I take her head in my hands and kiss her deeply, and we cuddle, remaining like this until we can be arsed to move.


End file.
